


A Doctor In Minecraft

by ihasfandom_moved



Category: Doctor Who, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihasfandom_moved/pseuds/ihasfandom_moved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Minecraft was a parallel universe? What if the Doctor was somehow taken there, and met some of the YouTubers playing the game? What if he had to slay the ender dragon in order to leave?</p>
<p>Okay so I made this when I was, like, 11, and it was created at about 2 am, so, you know, don't expect too much. Also, just because, this is the unedited verion!</p>
<p>...i'm going to regret this later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor In Minecraft

The Doctor was in his TARDIS with no one, when the TARDIS's main control panels started flashing bright red. He was concerned for the TARDIS.

"What's wrong, Sexy," the 10th Doctor said, tapping the control panel closest to him. 'Sexy,' as the TARDIS liked to be called, made a vworp vworp sound that sounded like a complaint. Suddenly, the time vortex manipulated the shape of itself, causing everything to start going in waves, much like one would imagine a hallucination to look. The Doctor had pasted out earlier from sleeping gas the TARDIS had distributed throughout the vessel.

The Doctor woke up groggily, and heard voices outside. He looked down and saw that he was blocky.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on!?"the Doctor shouted, but, much to his dismay, saw that it had only translated into written language in the lower left side of his vision. The Doctor also noted that it said,"The_Tenth_Doctor has joined the world." He realized with a jolt that the voices were actually words read aloud by himself subconsciously.

He saw that one of the people outside wrote that it was actually the Doctor and he was obviously English.

"Obviously I'm bloody English, now, where and when am I?" The Doctor 'wrote'.

"Wait, you're the real Doctor? You're just a show!" A person by the name of 'Gizzy Gazza' said.

Another by the name of sky the kid wrote "Who's the Doctor?"

"I'm only the savior of earth, a time lord, a time traveler, a madman with a box!"the Doctor angrily wrote. "I am not a show! My TARDIS malfunctioned, okay!?"

"That has to be true. This is a whitelist server," a person by the name of the diamond minecart said, very logically the Doctor thought.

"Well," the diamond minecart comtinued. "You are the world of Minecraft, and you are in the 21st century, 2014, December. This is a game to us, but it seems to be it isn't to you... Call me Dan, by the way."

Dan seemed the most logical and all around best to the Doctor, as the other 5 were having an exchange between themselves about something called YouTube, a video site. The Doctor was still inside the TARDIS and stalked out, and whipped around to see that the TARDIS was blocky as well, and the Doctor frowned. Or, tried to. It just left a message on the lower left saying The_Tenth_Doctor has frowned and stuff like that.

Oh, yeah, the Doctor glumly thought. Its a game...

"Well," the Doctor wrote. "I'm going to attempt to leave this parallel dimension or whatever this is. Bye!"

As he left into the blocky TARDIS, he saw that Gizzy Gazza wrote "i cri evry tim"

The Doctor desperately started fiddling with controls, willing Sexy to leave this dimension and never return. He couldn't get the TARDIS to leave, but he teleported to a place called The End.

There he saw a monstrosity. It was a black dragon of some sort, and there was a bar labelling it as the Ender Dragon. He felt as if he could make the pink bar disappear, he might go back to his dimension, and realized that it was the creature's health bar. The Doctor didn't fe too worried about slaying the beast, for he had seen a person in this dimension pull out a sword and kill a ton a nearby animals.

The Doctor tried to not think badly of the people inhabiting this dimension, for it was in their nature and they thought nothing was wrong.

The Doctor rumaged around the weaponry in the TARDIS and found a sizable weapon of amethest and a crossbow of dalekanium, and set off with a quiver of arrows and bow and sword.

About ten minutes later, he had finished the beast and saw a huge portal appear. Was the Doctor really willing to abandon the TARDIS to leave the demension? Instead, he opened the door to the TARDIS and teleported to the inside of the portal and closed his eyes.

And waited.

And waited..

A n d  w a i t e d . . .

He opened his eyes and found himself in the regular world he was originally from.

"What the HELL was that for!?" He asked Sexy, rhetorically of course. Then he continued traveling through time and space.


End file.
